This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Refrigeration systems generally require a significant amount of energy to operate, and represent a significant portion of energy costs. As a result, it is in the consumers' best interest to closely monitor the performance of their air conditioner or heat pump systems to maximize their efficiency, thereby reducing operational costs. For example, the refrigerant charge level in the air conditioner or heat pump may become low due to losses during operation, which hinders the efficiency and ability of the system to provide adequate cooling. However, monitoring system performance typically involves tedious and time-consuming tasks utilizing temperature measuring equipment that may require expertise to accurately analyze refrigerant temperature data and relate that data to system performance and efficiency.